


Online friends(or boyfriends)

by Icantspell00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Introversion, Light Angst, M/M, Minecraft, Online Dating, Online Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, YouTube, tsukki is very ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantspell00/pseuds/Icantspell00
Summary: Yamaguchi owns a Youtube channel called "Gucci Yams"  that has over 750K subscribers. He plays Minecraft on that channel. He is a huge introvert, and has a hard time talking to people in real life. But when he is behind a screen, he is fine.Tsukishima is an ass. He plays Minecraft with his "friends". None of his friends have Youtube channels and neither does he, but the are all in love with the youtube channel "Gucci Yams". Even though he has no clue on who this boy is in real life, Tsukishima has fallen inlove with the boy who is called Yams (aka Yamaguchi).......................<<<>>>............................I really don't know what this fanfic is, I am just bored, so ya. I'll try to update at least every day or two but I can't promise everything. And sorry i sucks at summary!+Discontinued+ !
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 213





	1. "Speaking of friends, can I add you to group chat with my friends?"

Yamaguchi wanted to make friends with his subscribers. He didn't want to be that one kind of youtuber who just straight up ignores their fans, so once every month or so he goes to his discord friend request and excepts a few. Usually he gets a few people who actually want to be friends with while the rest just want a shot-out. When he says he can't give them a shout-out, they usually stop talking to him. So he always enjoys the person who asked to be friends and invite him to a sever or something. 

Yamaguchi had already talk to 4 people who all want shout-outs, and was starting to think none of his fans wanted to be friends with him, that is until he found this boy. His name was _SunShineboi_. He had an...interesting profile pic... so he accepted his request and said "hi" to him, not knowing what he just started. And here we are now. 

\------------Private Chat With SunShineboi-----------------

**Gucci_Yams is Online**

_Gucci_Yams: hi! I really like ur username lol :))_

**SunShineboi is Online**

_SunShineboi: OMG YOU ACTUALLY ACCEPT MY FRIEND REQUEST! I LOVEEEEEEE UR CHANNEL IM SO HAPPY JGFJCFCGJCGJ_

_Gucci_Yams: Wow! I really happy you like my content It makes me really happy whne other people are happy! *When_

_SunShineboi: Ive been like a fan when you still only played with Enno! Me and my friends loveeeeee you content. Speaking of friends, can I add you to group chat with my friends?_

_Gucci_Yams: I would love to meet your friends! So you can add me to the chat ^u^_

_SunShineboi: Okay! Thank you soooooooooo much. Okay one sec :))))))_

_\------------------ROOF DUCK UWU---------------------------_

**DaDachi, Hoot Hoot, DaBestHair, Milkman_, NishNishNish, Bestbrobro,** **Jesuskinda, Saltyboi, and SunShineBoi is Online**

_Hoot Hoot: Dont be mean Tsuki!_

_DaBestHair: Yay Tsuki!_

_Saltyboi: Don't call me that._

_Milkman_: Or what Tsukiiiiii?_

_DaDachi: Guys stop._

_SunShineboi: GUUYSSSSS GUESS WHAT_

_DaDachi: What is it Hinata?_

_SunShineboi: YAMS FROM GUCCI YAM ACCEPTED MY FRIEND REQUEST_

_NishNishNish: Funny joke Hinata!_

_SunShineboi: IM NOT JOKING!_

_Saltyboi: Yeah right._

_SunShineboi: Fine ill prove it yall!_

**SunShineboi added _Gucci_Yams_ to _ROOF DUCK UWU_**

_Gucci_Yams: hi! :))_

_SunShineboi: see!_

_Bestbrobro: OMG ARE YOU THE REAL YAMS!!!!!!!!_

_Gucci_Yams: Uh Yes!_

_NishNishNish: OMFG FHXDYYDSRHYFR_

_Hoot Hoot: I LOVEV YOUO SOO MUCHHHHHH_

_DaBestHair: NOT MORE THAT BOKUTO_

_Jesuskinda: Hello! I really enjoy your content!_

_Gucci_Yams: Thank You all it make like really happy ^u^_

_DaDachi: Sugas is gonna be hella happy_

_Jesuskinda: Yeah......_

_DaBestHair: I'll go text him to get on :))_

_Saltyboi: Is your real name Yams? Also I really really REALLY like your content_

_Gucci_Yams: No my real name is not Yams. Its actually Yamaguchi..._

_Saltyboi: That is a very pretty name Yamaguchi. My name is Tsukishima._

_Milkman_: His name is tsuki_

_SunShineboi: We call him tsuki_

_Hoot Hoot: HIS NAME IS TSUKI NOT TSUKISIHIMA_

_DaBestHair:_ _HIS NAME IS TSUKI NOT TSUKISIHIMA_

_Gucci_Yams: ...Tsukki?_

_Saltyboi: But you can call be Tsukki_

_Hoot Hoot: WHAT?!?_

_DaBestHair: WHY CAN HE CALL YOU TSUKKI BUT WE CANT_

_Saltyboi: Because hes not annoying like YOU GUYS_

**Sugar and Spice is Online**

_Sugar and Spice: KUROO SAID YAMS WAS ADDED TO THIS CHAT_

_Gucci_Yams: Hi there!_

_Sugar and Spice OMG I LOVE YOU SOOOOOO MUCH LIKE A LOT AND I LOVE YOUR SURVIVAL SERIES YOU HAVE_

_Gucci_Yams: Thank you! Everyone! You guys are making me sooo happy right now <3 But may I ask everyone's name?_

SunShineboi: _My name is Hinata!_

_Milkman: My name is Kageyama_

_Jesuskinda: Mine is Asahi_

_DaDachi: Mine is Dachi!_

_Sugar and Spice: Im Sugawara but I go by Suga :)_

_NishNishNish: MY NAME IS NISHINOYA BUT YOU CAN CALL ME NOYA_

_Bestbrobro: I AM TANAKA AND NICE TO MEET YOU_

_Hoot Hoot: Me is Bokuto!!!!!!!!_

_DaBestHair: Me is Kuroo UWU_

_Saltyboi: You already know my name_

_Gucci_Yams: You guys are all nice and I hope we can talk again soon but I gotta go record with Enno. Speaking of Enno, Ill as Kashi and Koz if they wanna join too :))) Welp gtg bye_

**Gucci_yams is Offline**

_DaBestHair: Tsukki has a crush uWu_

_Saltyboi: Shut up and don't call me that_


	2. "My is TheSaltyDinoBoy."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima finds out he might be able to play Minecraft with his crush (which he says he doesn't have).

"Thank you guys for watching! I am 79% sure that next episode the whole gang will be here but don't quote me on that! If you guys wanna join my discord or Minecraft sever,the link is in the description below. I hope to talk to you guys, it makes my day! Bye guys!" Yamaguchi finishes his video off with. "Bye!" Ennoshita says right after Yamaguchi before Yamaguchi stops recording. 

"Wait, so is Kenma and Keiji coming to the next shoot?" Ennoshita asks. "I'm not a 100% sure yet, but we gotta go meet them out today, so I can ask." Yamaguchi responded. "Shit! I totally forgot about that, I got to take a shower, see you at 1." "Alright, bye Chikara" 

It has been a week since he was added into that weird group chat by Hinata. He doesn't really talk in it that much, but he doesn't talk in any group chat that much so no surprise. Yamaguchi likes everyone in the chat but he really is interested in Tsukki. He knows that the group chat was made so they all could play minecraft together, so Tsukki has to have an account, right? 'I could ask him about!' Yamaguchi thought as he open Discord and went to the direct message section. 

\--------Private Chat With Saltyboi---------

_________10:47 Am, June 21_ _________  
_

**Gucci_Yams is Online**

_Gucci_Yams: Hi!_

**Saltyboi is Online**

_Saltyboi: Oh, hi Yama. You haven't really talked in the group chat in a little bit._

_Gucci_Yams: Ah, yeah I like group chats and all but I don't really talk in them......_

_Saltyboi: Oh, may I ask why?_

_Gucci_Yams: Most group chats are very.....hectic....its just hard for me to get words out when everything is happening at once..._

_Saltyboi: Oh I understand_

_Gucci_Yams: Oh Tsukki, I was gonna ask for your gamer tag in Minecraft! You know we could play together when I have some free time!_

_Saltyboi: Oh okay. My is TheSaltyDinoBoy. What about everyone else?_

_Gucci_Yams: Well. you play with them a lot, right?_

_Saltyboi: Sadly Yes._

_Gucci_Yams: Aww, Tsukki don't be mean ^u^! But well I could join you in a world and add everyone then, right?_

_Saltyboi: That is actually really smart, Good idea._

_Gucci_Yams: Thank You! Do you know the next time you'll be on?_

_Saltyboi: I think we are all going on today near 5 or 6_

_Gucci_Yams: Oh I could probaly make it today! Oh I have to go. I meet some friends at a cafe! Bye Tsukki!_

_Saltyboi: Okay, bye Yama._

**Gucci_Yams is Offline**

\----------ROOF DUCK UWU-----------

 **Hoot Hoot, DaBestHair, Milkman_,** **Saltyboi, and SunShineBoi is Online**

_________11:09 Am, June 21________  
_

_Milkman_: HINATA BOKE YOUR GONNA KILL MY_ _CAT_

_SunShineBoi: NO I AM NOT I AM NOT EVEN HITTING IT_

_Milkman_: STOP TOUCHING MILKSHAKE_

_SunShineBoi: IT. IS. IN. MY. WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Milkman_: THEN WAIT TILL I GET BACK IN_

_SunShineBoi: NO!_

_Hoot Hoot: Yall gonna get Dadchi mad_

_DaBestHair: Yup! Then it's gonna be even more funny!_

_Saltyboi: Okay Im gonna just ignore that. Anyway..._

_DaBestHair: What is it Tsuki?_

_Saltyboi: Dont call me that. Well Yama just texted me_

_Hoot Hoot: When did you start calling him Yama?_

_Saltyboi: Today. Do you guys want to know the news or not?_

_SunShineBoi: WE DO_

_Milkman_: WE DO_

_Saltyboi: Okay well, Yama might be able to get on minecraft with us today. He prob won't be recording tho_

_DaBestHair: WHO TF CARE IS HE NOT REC_

_Hoot Hoot: WE WILL GET TO PLAY MINECRAFT WITH THE GUCCI YAMS_

_Milkman_: FUCK YA_

_SunShineBoi: LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Saltyboi: Omg, so one go tell the rest of the pepz_

_SunShineBoi: I WILL!_

_Milkman_: NO I WILL!_

**SunShineBoi and Milkman_ is Offline**

_Hoot Hoot: Ooooo~ Yams Just Posted a nEW VIDEO_

_DaBestHair: OMG I GONNA GO WATCH_ _IT_

**Hoot Hoot and DaBestHair is Offline**

_Saltyboi: Okay them I'm goon go eat ig_

**Saltyboi is Offline**

_________11:23 Am, June 21_ _________  
_

**DaDachi is Online**

_DaDachi: Don't call me Dadchi._

**DaDachi is Offline**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I plan on posting twice today so yeah!  
> Im pretty sure Im gonna make next chapter where Ennoshita, Kenma and Akaashi meet everyone in the ROOF DUCK UWU Chat lol.  
> Also that name probably is really random but its like my own little inside joke lol  
> I hope you are enjoying this fic and thanks for all my support  
> Oh and I pretty sure I got a comment asking about Hinata Profile pic. I can't really describe it because I suck at describe things so I'll try to make the picture and upload the picture to the next chapter :)) okay bye


	3. “Maybe I'll meet someone like Tsukki?...Too."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma gets added to chaos.

Yamaguchi some how was late to the cafe meeting. He reminded Ennoshita but was still late. Yeah no one was really happy about that.

“How the hell are you late Tadashi! You reminded me!” Ennoshita asks Yamaguchi. “I actually don’t know...hehe” Ennoshita stared daggers at the poor boy. Yamaguchi was late but not as late as Kenma and Keiji. They still haven't shown up at the cafe yet. Yamaguchi assumed it had to do with Kenma's cat, Potio. Potio was a stray but very nice. The thing is he gets in a lot of trouble 24/7. Kenma stilled loved him though. 

"Ah, sorry we are Potio got out again. Kenma was crying." Said Akaashi as him and Kozume jogged up to where Yamaguchi and Ennoshita were standing. "I was not. I just had something in my eye for two hours, okay?" "Yeah, sure"

"Lets go in, I hungry" Ennoshita said as he opened the cafe door for the rest of the group. "I'll go and order for all of us, what do you guys want?" Akaashi asked the group. "I'll take a yogurt cup with granola chunks and a green tea please." Ennoshita as he sat down at the table they always sit at. "May I have a a caramel frappuccino and a bake good, I guess." Kenma says as he fishes fro his phone out of his pocket. "What about you Tadashi?"

"Oh, I'll just take a Caffè mocha with a slice of pie, raspberry please." Yamaguchi responds with a shy smile. "Okay I'll be back" Akaashi says as he walks over to the order counter. "Ah, I gotta use the bathroom, I'll be right back" Ennoshita says as he walks off. 

"So~ Yamaguchi, you have been very active on discord the past week. Who are you talking to~" Kozume says galcing up from his phone to see Yamaguchi's small blush. "Huh?! What are you talking about Kenma!" Yamaguchi responds hiding his face in his hands. "Don't play dumb with Tadashi."

"Okay fine. So this boy on discord friended me so I accept and then he added me to this really weird but funny group chat and then I meet this boy who is named Tsukishima but he lets me call him Tsukki and yeah." Yamaguchi in one breath. "Oh, Okay. Add me to the chat." Kozume says. "Huh?!" 

"It sounds fun. Maybe I'll meet someone like Tsukki?...Too." "Well if you incest Kenma."

\----------ROOF DUCK UWU-----------

**DaDachi, Sugar and Spice, Hoot Hoot, DaBestHair, Milkman_, NishNishNish, Bestbrobro, **Saltyboi, and SunShineBoi is Online****

_________01:32 Pm, June 21_________

_Bestbrobro: BURN HIM AT THE STEAKS_

_NshNishNish: BURN HIM AT THE STEAKS_

_SunShineBoi: BURN HIM AT THE STEAKS_

_Milkman_: HINATA BOKE SHUT UP_

_DaDachi: STOP YELLING_

_NishNishNish: But Dadchi....._

_DaDachi: Don't call me that_

_Sugar ans Spice: Dadchi_

_Bestbrobro: HOW DOES HE GET TO CALL YOU THAT_

_DaBestHair: ITS LIKE TSUKI AND YAMS_

_Hoot Hoot: OMG YESSSSS_

_Saltyboi: Shut up_

**Gucci_Yams is Online**

_DaBestHair: Well speak of the devil_

**Gucci_Yams added _Puddingheadstfu_ to _ROOF DUCK UWU_**

_Gucci_Yams: Uh hi guys this is Koz, from the bed wars and shit like that_

_Puddingheadstfu: Hi_

_Hoot Hoot:.....Kuroo is in love with you_

_DaBestHair: NO I AM NOT SHUT UP BOKUTO! WHAT ABOURT KASHI!_

_Hoot Hoot: HEY DONT BRING ME INTO THIS_

_DaDachi: I am very sorry for theIR RUDE behavoir_

_Bestbrobro:_ _This is why we call you Dadchi_

_NishNishNIsh: This is why we call you Dadchi_

_Puddingheadstfu: Uh its nice to meet everyone, but Idk ur names lol_

_Gucci_Yams: Oh yeah okay wait I'll just tell you in person ur right in front of me_

_SunShineboi: ....?_

_Saltyboi: They are prob hand out somewhere. The know each other irl_

_Milkman_: How do you know that?_

_Saltyboi: ........whY THE FUCK-_

_DaDachi: I am stopping you there_

_Gucci_Yams: I am very sorry to say that Yams and Koz have to put their phones down and eat there food_

_NishNishNish: Huh?_

_Puddingheadstfu: Ennos took Yams phone but we gtg before kashi get pissed at us bye_

**Gucci_Yams and Puddingheadstfu is Offline**

_Hoot Hoot: Well okay then_

_Bestbrobro: I wonder if yams will add enno and kashi_

_NishNishNish: Why so you can confess your love to enno?_

_Bestbrobro: WTF NO_

_Sugar and Spice: Lies_

_DaDachi: Even I know ur lying Tanaka_

**Gucci_Yams is Online**

**Gucci_Yams added _extrashitformENNO_ and _CALMTFDOWN_**

_Gucci_Yams: Okay I really gtg now bye_

**Gucci_Yams is Offline**

_SunShineBoi: ...._

_Sugar and Spice: We. Are. In. A. Group. Chat. With. 4. Famous. Youtubers._

_Bestbrobro: HELL YA_

_NishNishNish: LETS GOOOOOOOOO_

_DaDachi: Correct._

_Saltyboi: Yall should shut up before they leave this damn chat for blowing up their phone_

_DaBestHair: Aww Tsuki such a fun killer :((_

_Saltyboi: Don't call me that_

_DaBestHair: Tsukki?_

_Saltyboi: No. Fine sticl with Tsuki_

_DaBestHair: ;))_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um I just want to explain the "Tsukki or Tsuki" Thing. Kurro and Bokuto calls Tsukishima, Tsuki, with one 'k', to annoy or bother him, while Yamaguchi calls Tsukishima, Tsukki, with two 'k's', as a nickname. Tsukishima doesn't like Kurro calling him 'Tsukki' (Yamaguchi's nickname) because he only want Yams to call him that. I realized that could be a little confussing so I thought I would *try* to explain in 
> 
> Hi! Sorry for saying I was going to post twice yesterday but only post once and Sorry this is so short :(  
> Okay Bye!


	4. "When you guys go on, invite me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi confirms he is playing Minecraft with his new online friends. [Kinda a filler chapter. doesn't really help w/ the plot]

Akaashi took a sip of his coffee and looked at Yamaguchi. "Okay let me get the straight. You excepted a friends request and ends up being this really big fan of yous."

"Yes"

"And then they ask you if they can add you to a group chat, who's name is Rook Duck uwu, and you say 'sure' "

"Yes" 

"And everyone in that group chat loves your channel but a boy with the usernames _Saltyboi_ catches your attention the most and you already have a nickname for him."

"Correct"

"And now both me and Akaashi are in the chat with you and Kenma." Ennoshita asks Yamaguchi after Akaashi made sure he got the whole story correct."Yes..." Yamaguchi responds with a guilty smile on. "Also a boy name Kuroo?....supposedly likes me but who knows." Kozume says as he picks up a doughnut that Akaashi had got him. 

"I am also gonna try to play minecraft with the group." Yamaguchi adds as he takes a part of his pie. "That, I wanna see." Kozume says with a smirk. "When you guys go on, invite me." he adds. "How about you guys?" Yamaguchi says looking up from his pie at Ennoshita and Akaashi. 

"Yeah playing with more people would be fun and I don't have anything to do today so yeah sure." Ennoshita says ask he takes the last spoonful of yogurt to his mouth. "Yeah, sure if I'm not recording with you I usually really bored so yeah I'll join ya'll" Akaashi says as he takes the last sip of he coffee. 

"Great! I'll go tell them in the group chat!" Yamaguchi says as he goes to fish out his phone from his pocket. 

\----------ROOF DUCK UWU-----------

**No one is Online**

_________02:48 Pm, June 21_________

**Gucci_Yams is** **Online**

_Gucci_Yams: Um so I just wanted to say that me, Koz, Kashi, and Enno can join you guys the next time you play Minecraft, if you guys want ^_^_

**Sugar and Spice is Online**

_Sugar and Spice: That would be so cool! I pretty sure we are playing today Ill send an invite to the chat when we get on :))_

_Gucci_Yams: Okay that you so much suga ^U^_

_Sugar and Spice: You are welcome, welp me gtg bai_

_Gucci_Yams: bai :)_

**Sugar and Spice and Gucci_Yams is Offline**

_______________________________

"Okay so they will be playing today and Suga said he will send a link" Yamaguchi said with a smile on his lips. "Okay" the other three friends said as the start to pack up their stuff. 

"Well, I will see you guys later and are record tomorrow?" Akaashi asked the group. "I mean we could but we don't have to." Ennoshita says as he turns to the door. "Will figure it out tomorrow." Kozume says as he puts he trash in the garbage. "Yeah lets do that." Yamaguchi says as they all leave the small cafe. 

(Ennoshita and Yamaguchi are like actual room mates, it's just that Ennoshita went and visited his parents for the weekend and that why Yamaguchi had to remind Ennoshita about today/them going to a cafe. So now Ennoshita is going back to hsi and Yamaguchi shared apartment. Yeah I know thats a little confusing it that I really wanted to make Ennoshita and Yamaguchi room mates with out changing really changing the story. Sorry again *n*)

___Mean while in a group chat with only Kuroo, Bokuto, and Tsukishima___

\----------we ARE bestfriends ^u^----------

**DaBestHair, Hoo Hoot, and Saltyboi is Online**

_________02:51 Pm, June 21 _________

_Hoot Hoot: Yall see wat yams said in the group chat_

_DaBestHair: no wat he say_

_Hoot Hoot: he said that they bout to play mc w/ us :))_

_Saltyboi: who is 'they'?_

_Hoot Hoot: Koz, Kashi, and Enno :)))_

_DaBestHair: :0 ill be able to talk to koz :))_

_Hoot Hoot: and i can talk to kashi_

_Saltyboi: lol yall funny_

_Hoot Hoot: HUH!?_

_DaBestHair: YEAH WAT DOES THAT MEAN TSUKI_

_Saltyboi: it means yall prob wont be able to keep ur shit together and end doing sum_ _stupid and dont call me tsuki_

_Hoot Hoot: NOT TRUE_

_DaBestHair: NOT TRUE_

_Saltyboi: ok then lets make a bet. if u guys doing sum thing stupid, you own me a strawberry shortcake, if you dont ill spend the whole Saturday with yall doing wat ever u want_

_DaBestHair: BET_

_Hoot Hoot: BET_

_Saltyboi: Ok then lets wait and see_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Hi! I'm really hoping you are enjoying this so far :))  
> Thank you all for the support and everything  
> This is really short and I'm sorry   
> Its kinda a filler Chapter but the next it probably gonna be pretty longs as that's when they finally play minecraft together ^u^  
> Okay Bye!


	5. "Shit he was really in love."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima prepares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT! PLEASE READ END NOTES FOR EXPLAINATION!

If Tsukishima was being honest, he had no clue on what he was going to do. He was excited, but nervous. He had heard Yamaguchi's voice over a million times now, but Yamaguchi never has heard his voice. What if he didn't like how he sounded? What he got mixed up with all the voices. Ugh this was tiring. He didn't even know what this dude looks like and found out his really name Two Days Ago! But who care anymore. 

Tsukishima was now getting his "gaming space" ready for well gaming. He had to make sure his mic was working and shit like that. He also knew he was gonna get hungry or thirsty so he made sure to have snacks and a drink on hand. It was about 4:43 Pm and they were spouse to go on at 5, she had around twenty minutes. He decided to text Yamaguchi to "Clearify". 

\--------Private Chat With Saltyboi---------

_________04:43 Pm, June 21_ __________

**Saltyboi is Online**

_Saltyboi: Hey Yama I just want to see if you were gonna join us today_

**Gucci_Yams is Online**

_Gucci_Yams: Yeah I am :)) I can't want to talk to You Tsukki! Ah I gtg set up my mic, I think it turned off. Bai!_

_Saltyboi: Bye ttyl_

**Gucci_Yams and Saltyboi is Offline**

Tsukishima could really not wait for this stupid call now. Even though he knew his "friends" are gonna embarrass him, he still wanted to talk to the boy. Find out things like his hair color or his birthday. Stuff he doesn't show online. Shit he was really in love. Not as in love as Tanaka. No. Tanaka was wayyyyy more in love Enno, who's actual name is still unknown, but I bet they would find out today. Oh right today! It's almost 5, he better go get in the call. Wish him luck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am very sorry about the shortness. I am finishing up school right now. Yay! The chapter where everyone plays Minecraft together will come out tomorrow (June 26) or Saturday (June 27). It didn't want to not post at all for the next few days so you guys sadly got another short chapter :((  
> I am so very sorry  
> Okay bye ^_^


	6. Gucci_Yams, Sugar and spice, and Jesuskinda has entered the group call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally play Minecraft together! Also this will be 2 or 3 parts and will talk place BEFORE the new neither update because I haven't had time to play the new update. Sorry :(

Tsukishima was waiting for Yamaguchi to get in the call. Right now everyone but Suga, Asahi and of course the four youtubers were in the call. To be honest, the only reason that he still plays minecraft with these people is because he has nothing better to do. They were very...annoying. Like right now, Hinata and Kageyama was having a screeming fight on who touch each others iron in one of their chest. Stupid. Or how Bokuto and Kuroo are seeing who can say the word _"Cupcake"_ the most. Or how Nishanoya and Tanaka are just screaming about literally anything, with Dachi yelling back at them to shut up.

Then Tsukishima saw it. 

**Gucci_Yams, Sugar and spice, and Jesuskinda has entered the group call**

No one realized because of all the screaming, well not until Suga said "Oi! You guys are probably scaring him!" That is when everyone realized and shut up for about maybe a minute until the erupted in cheers. This was going to be a long night for sure. 

"Hi!" Yamaguchi said in a small voice. Surprising since he always seemed to talk with confidence in his videos. "Um, I know all of your names but, I, umm don't know your voices...hehe..."

"Oh, yeah. I am Suga"

"I'm Hinata!"

"And I am Kageyama"

"I'm Nishinoya, but again you can call me Noya!"

"I am Tanaka!"

"Hey, I Kur-"

"Fuck you Keiji." Kenma said cutting off Kuroo. "Ah, that Koz, but we just call him Kozume, which is his name..., anyway go on Kuroo."

"Well I am Kuroo."

"And I am Bokuto!"

"I'm Asahi."

"And last, I am Sawamura or Dachi I don't really care."

"Ah, What about Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked realizing that he has heard everyone's voice except his dear friend Tsukki's. 

"I'm, um, right here." Tsukishima says realizing he hasn't talk once. 

"Okay! Well my Ennoshita and Akaashi should be in the cal-"

"Kenma, I swear to GOD if you don't get your goddamn cat out of my room-" Akaashi said cutting off Yamaguchi. "Why can't you just kick him out of your room yourself...?" Kenma asks back "I throwing your cat out the window." Akaashi says standing up and walking away from his mic. "NO, YOU GODDAMN BI-" Kenma yells as he also walks away from his mic. 

"My friends aren't as child friendly in real life then in youtube videos...hehe...anyway I'm sorry about that." Yamaguchi says.

"Oh, no Yamaguchi, it's fine we have that problem with a few people, too"

"Oh oka-"

"Hey Yamaguchi did you ever buy more apple juice?" Ennoshita asked. "Oh my God you asked me this 6 times today! It. Is. Behind. The. Milk." Yamaguchi answered. "Ohhhhhh, okay I see now!"

"Do you and Ennoshita live together?" Hinata asked. "Yep! I was way cheaper to share an apartment then each living in are own." 

"Ohh" everyone said in unison. 

"Well let's start to play!" Nishinoya said which everyone agreed on. 

The group decide that they should play in a sever with everyone. Since Kenma was the best at making severs, he made the sever. They also decide on a survival world. I was all fun until Kageyama and Hinata both went mining in the same cave. After that they all decide to give each other jobs. 

Hinata, Tanaka, Nishinoya,and Akaashi will go exploring and find new land/biomes. 

Kenma, Kageyama, Asahi, and Tsukishima were the miners.

Kuroo, Bokuto, and Dachi were the fighter who helped protect the group. Whether that being going with the explorers or staying at the base. 

Yamaguchi, Ennoshita, and Suga worked on the base. Making farms, walls and helping up grade the villagers. 

Even though they all different "Jobs" they could do other things do, like the miners could farm or the explores can mine. They didn't all just stick to their jobs, which made it more fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter! I was going to post it yesterday but I went on a long bike ride with my friends and fell asleep afterwards :((  
> If I get anything wrong with the severs and stuff, that is because I personalty play on bedrock Minecraft and I don't really play in severs  
> This is Part one of group minecraft and Part 2 will (hopefully) come out in 1-2 days  
> Okay bye!  
> [Oh and sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I didn't read it over :/ ]


	7. ”It’s no problem Tsukki!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki and Yams move into their own Minecraft house! Part 2 of them playing Minecraft

Tsukishima really only liked mining because 1. he was able to get away from people and 2. he could find good stuff and hold in against others. Right now he had a stack of iron, 38 red stone, 47 lapis, 28 gold, around 2 stacks of coal and 21 diamonds. He had not died once, unlike Hinata who got blown up by a creeper, Nishonoya who go attacked by an enderman, Kageyama who fell into lava (thankfully not losing his stuff) and Bokuto/Kuroo who were bored and decided to kill each other. Kuroo kill Bokuto and then Kuroo fell into a hole. It was kinds sad. 

"Okay! Everyone how about we head back to the base and see all the materiel we got!" Dachi says. Everyone agrees so they start to head back.

Tsukishima actually want to see the base since he new that Yamaguchi, Ennoshita and Suga were working on it. He of course has seen what Ennoshita can do with a stack if wood and some cobble. He was really good at building. And playing with Suga meant everyone had really nice houses. But he always seemed to like Yamaguchi's build the most. He didn't know why, well that's a lie. He pretty much like everything that he did, but he did really like the builds. 

His cave was around 50 to 100 blocks away from the base, so he wouldn't have to walk far. He was also low on hunger so he needed to go back to the base anyway. 

Hi walk wasn't long, but when he came up to their base, he was amazed. There was an wall. Ennoshita probably built it, as he was very big on protection. There were simple gates but they look so much more appealing with the paths that were built and the arch way over them. Once you walk into the compound, from were the gate way is, there were paths leading to the middle of the place, which split off in all different direction. 

There were a total of 7 houses, which meant someone had to share a house with each other. Tsukishima cringed at the fact he might share a house with Shrimpy or King or worse, the cat or owl. 

"There's only 7 houses!" Hinata says as he gets to the base. "Oh,yeah. We thought 14 different houses would be to much so we only made seven so you will have to share house with someone" Suga explained, "But you guys have to pick your house mate and these three house were already chosen for me, Ennoshita and Yamaguchi, but every other house is open!"

That made Tsukishima a little happy that he got to pick his own house mate, but then he rembered he hates almost everyone, and would rather build his own house (Even if his house sucks and is made out of dirt). That is until he heard the nickname he use to hate come from a certain boy's mouth. 

"Tsukki! Do you want to share an house with me?" Yamaguchi asked. Okay so if this was anyone else in the sever right now, he would have said 'No. I rather live in a dirt shack that with you' but this was Yamaguchi. His crush that he says he doesn't have. The only one who is aloud to call him ‘Tsukki’.   
  
“Yeah. I’ll share a house with you Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima responds. “Yay! Com’n let me show you the house and everything!” 

Yamaguchi then took Tsukishima to a house that wasn’t to small but wasn’t to big. It was pretty. Kinda put off from the rest as it was behind some trees Yamaguchi planted. By the house was a little man made pond with some salmon and cod in it. 

”Did you catch fish to put it in your little pond?” Tsukishima asked. “Yeah! Since I got a pretty big plot of land up build our house, I decided to try to make it more pretty I guess.” Yamaguchi responded. “Well it pretty” “Thanks Tsukki”

“Okay so there is two floor. There is some storage up here but most of the storage is down stairs.” Yamaguchi explained. “How do you get down stairs?” Tsukishima asked. “You take the ladder down. See this how you go to the basement and how to go to the second floor.” Yamaguchi said showing Tsukishima the ladder he was talking about. “Oh. Okay”

”Oh and outside you have my mushroom farm, my pigs and chickens and my wheat and or potato farm You can take food from the farm anytime you want, just try not to kill the pigs and chickens please!” Yamaguchi said. “Oh well that’s cool Yamaguchi. And I won’t kill the pigs and or chickens.” 

“Okay! You can still get food from the main farm but you can also get some here. Just make sure to re-plant!” ”I will. Thank you Yamaguchi”

”It’s no problem Tsukki!”

Yeah Tsukki was very happy who his house mate was, but he would always deny it. That’s just Tsukishima. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is really short! Im really bad at making long chapters :(  
> I had to finish this chapter on my phone which was a little hard but I still got it done. I’m gonna try to update 2-3 times a week and the next update should come out in 2-3 days :))  
> My parents are forcing me to go outside a lot more and I’m go out w/ my friends a lot more so that’s why I’ve been slow to update. Sorry :((  
> Welp Okay Bye!


	8. “ Wonder what’s different for him?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka realizes he’s gay for Ennoshita. They play Minecraft together and build THEIR house together. (Some TanaEnno stuff bc that’s 1 of the main 4 ships ;7)

Tanaka always thought he was straight. He only ever wanted a girlfriend. Who he wanted his girlfriend to be for the longest time was Suga’s friend, Kiyoko.

She was a gorgeous girl. Tanaka isn’t sure how Suga meet her, but he knows her. Tanaka had a crush on the girl all through his 1 and 2 year of high school. 

But then he found Yam’s YouTube channel. Suga showed him the channel. The first video he saw was bed wars game. Yams and a boy named Enno were the ones hosting (?) the YouTube video. 

And Oh. My. God. Did Tanaka like Enno’s voice. He sound so calm but could get so riled up at points. He started watching more of Yams channel. (Of course he watch all of Yam’s videos, but he did enjoy the ones with Enno more) 

He found out what Enno looked like when Suga sent a picture of Enno and Yams from Koz insta. And boy was he cuteeeeee. The first thing Tanaka notice was his eyes. They looked like he was really tired.  Sleep eyes.  Tanaka really did like Enno’s eyes. 

He ended up telling Noya about his whole “I’m-straight-until-this-sleepy-eyed-boy-came-into-my-life” dilemma. Noya, who also thought he was straight till he meet a shy scary man baby, knew what Tanaka was feeling and said it was alright to feel that way. 

Then Noya told Hinata, yes he was supportive but, Hinata told Suga, who told the whole Minecraft group. And then in turned into a “thing”. You know? 

And now he was here. In front of an amazingly made two story house (In Minecraft of course). “Are you gonna come in side..?” Ennoshita asked Tanaka. “Oh yeah sorry I was just look at how it was made.” Tanaka responded. 

“Do you like it...?” Ennoshita asked. “Yeah! It looks super cool! How long did it take to make?” Tanaka said as he ran into the house. 

If you could see Ennoshita right now, there would be a huge blush running over his face. He doesn’t know why but this boy makes all warm and fuzzy. He has never felt that way to someone! And he doesn’t even know this guy in real life! Is something wrong with him!?! He’ll have to ask Keiji later. 

“It didn’t take to long. I-um didn’t know what color you want your bed, so I just left it white. There’s some dye in the chest over there if you do want to dye it.” Ennoshita responded.

Tanaka would have to thank Asahi and his anxiety after they finished playing. He was the one who made the suggestion that they get on different channels in the sever so they hear their “roommate” or “housemate” better while setting up the house. 

Tanaka also has to thank Suga who suggested Tanaka to Ennoshita. Now he 1.) gets to share a Minecraft house with Ennoshita 

and 2.) He gets to talk to Ennoshita one-on-one 

And OMG Tanaka was FAN GIRLING sooo hard right now. 

He also realizes how thoughtful Ennoshita was. He barley touch Tanaka’s room so Tanaka could organize it himself. But that he is thinking about, Ennoshita always makes Kozume’s room in their play-throughs.

Wonder what’s different for him? 

But Tanaka doesn’t care, as long as Ennoshita doesn’t hate him, he’s good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was posted so late. My computer won’t work and I forgot my password to log-in on my phone. But we all good now :))  
> I was wondering if you guys want the KuroKen or the BokuAka sharing a house thing first.   
> I will do both but I was wonder if you guys want one before the other and stuff like that •^•  
> Okay bye!


	9. “Hey, Hey, Hey! I’m not that reckless Akaashi!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi go to the Nether. THIS IS PART ONE :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes. I didn’t re-read this :/

Okay Tsukishima might of been right, Bokuto was panicking. 

Somehow Suga manage to get Bokuto AND Akaashi to share a house. How? He doesn’t know. All he knows is 1.) Akaashi takes Minecraft very serious and 2.) Bokuto is having a gAy panic.

But if Bokuto is being honest, he is really enjoying his self. When ever Akaashi gets attacked or he would fall into a ravine, he would rage. His raging was nothing like Kozume but it was still a type of rage. 

Bokuto found it cute. He was also really good at the game in general. Like he knew almost all the ways to craft everything. Bokuto only really remembers how to craft tools, armor and stuff like that. Akaashi knows how to craft potions off the top of his head! 

Right now, Bokuto and Akaashi are in the netherworld. Akaashi needs blaze rods and some Quartz. Akaashi asked, Bokuto to join him because he isn’t the best fighter. 

“Okay! We need to find a Nether fortress to find blaze.” Akaashi said as him and Bokuto was teleported to the Nether. “All right, where do you find Quartz blocks? Do we need glow stone?” Bokuto asked.

Yes Bokuto like to explore and stuff, but he rarely goes to the Nether. Usually only Suga goes in to the Nether and Daichi is Suga’s body guard. But now he is in the Nether. 

He know not to hit the Pigman because it’s bad. So he is not. He’s not gonna be a troll to Akaashi. If it was Kuroo or Tsukishima he would have already hit the pigmen. 

“Umm...Yeah, we do need glow stone and leave the quarts collecting to me” Akaashi respond running off to so quarts ore(?). “Okay, I’ll also look for a Nether fortress while I’m at it.” Bokuto says, “Oh and be careful of lava.” 

“Yeah, Yeah I know but you be careful too, you are sometimes, reckless.” Akaashi said. If you could see Bokuto right now, he would have the biggest black from embarrassment and the fact Akaashi noticed him. 

“Hey, Hey, Hey! I’m not that reckless Akaashi!” Bokuto said. “Yeah sure, keep telling yourself that.” Akaashi responded. “Akaaaaaaaaashi!!!” Bokuto said in a whinny tone, which made Akaashi giggle. 

“Hmf. Hey! Look a Nether house!” Bokuto said with excitement. “Nether house...?” Akaashi question. “Yes the thing with the blaze!” Bokuto responded. “Oh! Nether fortress! Well what are you waiting for, let’s go!” Akaashi said running towards the direction Bokuto was at. 

Oh how fun this Journey was gonna be.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So sorry it took so long to post, my house lost power for a little bit, but we okay now :))  
> I finally figured out how many chapters this might be, but idk. We will have to see.   
> Anyway part two to this should come out in 1-2 days. I hope you enjoy!  
> Okay bye! ^<^


	10. “‘So I really have no choice?’  Kuroo asked. ‘No, I don’t think so.’ Kozume responded.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma needs a cat. Kuroo there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Kuroo was chillin. Yes he got in trouble with Suga because he kept on killing all of Ennoshita and suga’s farm animals, but other than that he was doing fine. Everyone has gone into different voice channels with other people because it got really loud at points. Since Kuroo really didn’t need to do anything, he was just killing a bunch of mobs that he found in caves to get his exp (I really don’t know how to say it but it's his experience points) up. He was humming the tune of _Burn The House Down by AJR_ as he killed two more zombies. That was until someone else joined his call. 

“Hello? Can you hear me?” Kozume said. “Yup, I can hear you crystal clear.” Kuroo said back as a creeper exploded, almost killing him. “I need your help.” Kozume said after knowing he was talking to someone. “Hmmm, what is it you need help with?” Kuroo responds while running out of the cave with only two hearts. “Cat. I want a specific cat, and our village does have it. Soooooooo I need you to come with me to help me find it.” Kozume said, “And you can’t say no or else Dachi will beat your ass, or at least that's what he said.” 

“So I really have no choice?” Kuroo asked. “No, I don’t think so” Kozume responded. “Alright let’s go then.”

\--------------------------

“Grab a bunch of food. Do you have fish? Do you have a compass?” Kuroo asked as he waited at the edge of their town thingy for Kozume to come join him so they could get going. “I have two stacks of bread, a stack of fish and a compass plus a map. I think we're good.” Kozume says as his username(?) came closer to Kuroo. “Okay then! We are off!” Kuroo says as he runs south of their town thingy. 

“Okay, so Shouyou said there were like two villages south and one east. Out of the three villages, they should have the cat I want.” Kozume said as he trailed behind Kuroo. “What type of cat do you want and is so special that you want to go to three different villages to find it?” Kuroo asked. “Well they aren’t very rare, but our villages just don't have them. It has this really light grey fur with light blue eyes. But there also this other cat that you can only find at a witch hut that I want, but again only at a witch hut.” Kozume explains. 

“After we find your blue eyed cat, we should look for a witch hut. I haven’t fought a witch in like forever.” Kuroo says. “Okay, sure I cool with that,” Kozume says. “Yay!” Kuroo says as he spams his jump button over and over again. Kozume giggles at his action. 

The two go one to talk about their life. Kozume talks about how it's like to be a Youtuber ( and complains about Akaashi here or there) while Kuroo talks about his life. How he has been friends with Bokuto for over seven years and how he became friends with Tsukishime. He also talks about how he thinks Tsukishima has a crush on Yamaguchi. Kozume says even if Tsukishima had a crush on Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi would never know. “He is very oblivious,” Kozume would say. 

Then Kozume mentioned something about his sexuality. He didn’t mean to say that he was Bisexual to Kuroo. He was actually enjoying himself. He really didn’t want to creep out Kuroo or disgust him. He expected to be called a freak or something like that but all Kuroo said was “Oh My God…..ME TOO” He then went on a rant on how girls are cute, but guys are where it's at. 

Kozume sighed a little too loud, to which Kuroo responded with, “Wait...you thought I was gonna call you freak or sum. Right..?” Kozume let out a breathy laugh and said “Y-yeah, I don’t know. It just feels weird to talk about my sexuality.” 

“Hey, I’m always here to talk. And if you need anything you ca- I FOUND THE BLUE EYED CAT IT HERE RIGHT HERE.” Kuroo said, cutting himself off. Kozume quickly hurried over to Kuroo. He made sure to shift (just like Kuroo) and held out the fish. The cat slowly came closer to Kozume. It took four fish to tame the cat. 

“Yay! You got your cat!” Kuroo said. “You should get a cat.I have fish.” Kozume suggested. Kuroo never really had the time to fish, so he never had fish, so he never had a cat. He did see a very cute cat that was grey in the village they were in. “Umm..Sure!” Kuroo said. Kozume gave Kuroo twelve fish. Kuroo shifted and held out the fish. The grey cat came closer to Kuroo. It only took one fish to tame the cat. 

“What are you gonna name it?” Kozume asked. “Hmm, I think I’m gonna name _her…._ **Smidge** , How about you?” Kuroo asked. “Imma name _him..._ **Bowble**.” Kozume responded. “Cute name,”Kuroo said as he fed Smidge some more fish. “Right back at you.” Kozume said.

“You know, I think we should save witch fighting for a different time and try to get these cats home. The swap it North anyway.” Kozume suggested. “Your right. Let’s go home” Kuroo said. 

“Yup, let’s go home.” Kozume said. A little smile forming on his lips. And he wasn’t smiling because he got the cat he wanted. 

___________________

Okay so I just wanted to show what cats I am talking about. [Kenma's cat (Bowble)](https://images.app.goo.gl/djfRXbv4vHbrwdXbA) and [Kuroo's cat (Smidge)](https://images.app.goo.gl/A9fMN7Qt3we9iQkUA)

(Also those are the nicknames of my two cats lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah. I was gone for long. Sorry about that. I just haven't had the motivation to write...So yea sorry  
> The next part for Bokuto and Akaashi's nether journey will come out soon I just gotta do some research on the new nether lol  
> Also I am running out of ideas so if you have any it would be very helpful :))  
> Also thank you for all the support! It really does boost my confidence  
> Hope you enjoyed (sorry if it's short)  
> Okay, Bye!^>^


	11. Uh so Yeah

Okayyyyy-

So I haven't updated in a while and that's just because of persona stuff. I'm not going in to detail but some things were happening.

I also lost interest in writing this :/

I like the plot but I don't like how I wrote Sooooo I will be writing this when I'm in a better place and there is less stress on me. 

So if you see a work with the same tittle and similar plot, it's probably me. 

I'm sorry for ending this here, but it might return.

Thank you for all the support.

And Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I really don't know what this is so yeah...  
> There will be a lot of minecraft and some roblox talk in this fanfic :))  
> I also wanna to write a chatfic but not the normal one so I got this.  
> I was inspired by a fanfic on wattpad called crush which is SUPER good. Its not done though. The fanfic is called Crush and its by txdakei  
> I hope you enjoyed and Ill try to update soon ^u^


End file.
